pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Fake-rater
Fake-rater is a common denomination of Pouetpu-games users who normally affects some levels, rating low with invalid reasons, this being intentionally or without knowing the portal rules. It's also common that several new users makes this, getting warned by moderators to understand portal rules and, in rare cases, getting banned for those actions. Fake-Rate Fake-rate is the action employed by fake-raters. Said action consists of rating low on someone's level, causing the level to get a bad and unwanted score. A fake-rate doesn't meet the portal rules, being one of the principal reasons of its appearance. Some of them include: Removing points based on difficulty or because the player couldn't beat the level, being extremely harsh, rating low because the level is from a user that the rater hates (Hate-rate), rating low for unclear reasons (without explaining why the user rated low), etc. Behavior On Pouetpu-games, there are two types of fake-raters: First, who makes fake-rates intentionally, and second, one who doesn't know how Pouetpu-games works. Some fake raters are thought to be driven by jealousy, anger on the site because of previous users or merely being trolls. They usually go to the pending section, rating levels without playing, and usually rate them 1-3 on levels by review. This anger sometimes appears when fake raters make bad levels that usually ends up in the spam section. Level Critics especially when they were introduced where often blocked, due to them generally rating harshly which made people mistake them for such. This still occurs today. Sometimes, when an ordinary user gets mad, they go on a fake-rating spree, fake rating countless levels. They usually get banned by moderators. Nowadays, fake raters think it's funny to fake rate a level (making some new accounts for this purpose). The behavior of fake-raters drives to hurt the affected person and frequently causes fights between users. Variations There are variations of fake-raters, such as: 'Regular Fake Rater' Users that rates low based on invalid points Some of them includes: # Harsh fake-rater: People that rates low explaining valid reasons, but by using a really harsh system (for example: removing one point because of a small cut-off), this doesn't means that all harsh raters are necessarily fake-raters. # Hate-rater: Fake-raters that rates low because the level was made by an user that the fake-rater hates, this is also common in tribute levels dedicated to the same user but made by other. # Pointless-reviewer: Users that consider pointless stuff like difficulty, level title, custom settings usage (like custom music), etc. # Unclear-reviewer: People who rates low by unclear reasons, such without saying the flaw spotted or also people who only writes the positive things but not why he/she gave that rate. '127 Fake Rater' Users who have learned to rate 127 or 0. by using an old trick. A glitch causes 127 rates or any other number post -10 to be irremovable without making the level's % move to a negative number. This type of user isn't common nowadays. 'Bot Fake Rater' Using the term "Bot" that means "not human", this kind of fake-rater often rates with votelogs, rating a 5 (the lowest rate in votelogs). This type of user isn't common nowadays. Vote log The usage of rates instead of reviews (when voting with a rate low than 10) has been a new problem between users nowadays. Normally users, when releasing a new level, wants to know all flaws the level has so they could fix them, that means other users must review a level to help the user improving. However, there are some users who aren't in a good disposition of reviewing the level so they only rate it. These halfhearted rates resulted in an "inflation" of rate scores, thereby creating a peer pressure demanding that you be lenient in rating. The real problem begins with people who have rated low than 10, the creators thinks they got a fake-rate. This occurs fairly more common when the level was having a "100% streak"(nobody rating lower than 10, thus indicating a "perfect score"). Such situations in which creators misunderstand the raters can be avoided if the raters make a review about the level, displaying a logical stance of the rater's vote and avoiding accusations of a fake-rate. Even reviewing is sometimes recommended and a nice way to help users (and more new users), actually rating low than 10 in vote logs isn't really considered a fake-rate: "You have the right to use the vote or the review system to rate a level" (A portal rule, posted by Pouetpu) Harsh raters Harsh raters are people who remove some more points than normal users do. Such users either adhere to the "old" rating trend, during which users used to rate more harshly than users now do, or follow their own rigorous rules based on the general guidelines of the portal rules. The latter type of the harsh raters, in most cases, follow their rigorous rules themselves, and apply it to their own levels. They might as well be called "victims" of the current trend of lenient rating, given that they are considered fake-raters by some users, but just because that they are harsher than others does not indicate that they are fake-raters. Their job consists of telling the user which flaws has on his/her level, and those flaws could affect gameplay and scenery, so it is good to point those errors for help. Even this, there are some harsh people that uses some bad references to rate low. One example is to consider a minor cut-off that doesn't affect gameplay as something to remove one or two points, making the harsh user to exceed his/her system, something that isn't allowed by moderators and Pouetpu. Some harsh raters, since many users oppose their standards of rating, are reticent in rating and will not rate unless requested, but other harsh raters will still rate actively. Few of harsh raters are level critics. How to: Recognize a fake-rate To know if you and/or another user got a fake-rate on a level, you must analyze it with the following methods: 1) If the user left a review with the rate, ask you the following: * How long is his review? (the longer (with information that has sense), the better; it shows that the * Is he only talking about your/the level maker's level? (without talking about others' levels, nonsense dialogue, etc.) * Does he follows all review portal rules? * Is he giving a detailed flaw observation? * Does the reviewer expresses himself clearly so you don't have problem finding out what is he talking about? * Does he employs a correct and respectful language, without being offensive? * The rate gave by that user is totally unexpected and unreal? (for example, if most of users are giving an 8 to the level, does the user is giving a 4 or lower?), if yes, just verify if everything what he points is correct. * Does he gives more importance to gameplay than scenery? * Does he removes points based on difficulty? * Does he removes points based on a bad relation with you/the level maker? (hate-rate) * Does he removes points based on level's title, description, story and/or music? * How many importance is he giving to a non truly important flaw? (such small cut-offs) Does he removes a lot of points based on them? * Does the review overall makes sense with the rate? (if a level has important flaws, the level deserves a low rate) If the reviewer made a spam comment, gave importance to non important things, he's rating based on difficulty, removes a lot of points in comparison with other rates (depends on levels), he's rating bad because he has a bad relation with the level maker and/or he doesn't follows the portal rules, is a fake-rate. 2) In case the user only gave a rate without a review, to find out who made that rate you can: * Access to the vote log list and try to calculate all rates with a calculator. * Observe the drastic changes on the level's percentage once a user gave a rate. * Ask to any moderator who rated your level low, they will give you the name of the user. Is important that, even you find the responsible of the rate, don't assure he's a fake-rater, instead of it, try to establish contact with the user, asking him the reason and to solve the problem, if the user suddenly blocks you, continues rating low using vote logs or is bad with you, you can assure that the user did a fake-rate. How to: Report a fake-rater/fake-rate To report a fake-rater or fake-rate, first is required that you are logged in on Pouetpu-games, then, you must follow one of these actions: Commenting on moderators' profile: # You have to copy the level URL (the site direction that appears at the top of your browser) that has been fake-rated (might be a level made by you or by someone). # Search for any website's moderator who is online (be sure to check them on "Who is online" table on Level Portal. # You must write a comment saying that you found a fake-rate on the level, putting the name of the user who has fake-rated (in case you know the fake-rater nickname) and the link of the level. Sending a report note: #Click on "Report User" link which is next to the fake-rate on the fake-rater's profile. #You need to give links about one or more fake-rated levels, or a link of fake-raters review list, if review-fake-rates were made. #When finishing, send the report. It will be checked by either Pouetpu or 09dhowell.